Night Fury: the Dragon Gates
by Gemstone1225
Summary: The next generation of Haddock dragon riders are dragonless. What kind of cruel trick of fate is this? But when the four children are swept away by a massive storm, they wash ashore an island with several secrets, one that could revive an entire species. Fate favors the bold. The Haddocks learn that the island-and their dragons-need them to survive. It all comes down to them.


**I forget what version this is. 4 or 5, I think, I'm not sure. I really hope I don't screw up this time because re-typing this story is always a pain but whatever. I hope all of you like it and I have one amazingly important question for you all to anwser in the reviews:**

 _ **HOW OLD IS PETER PAN SUPPOSED TO BE?**_

 **PLEASE anwser that! Right, so review, enjoy, and review. And, um, review. And review. Heck, just review! And yes, I did see HTTYD 2, before anybody asks. Hiccup looks just like he did in HTTYD 2. Everybody looks like they did in HTTYD 2. Except the people I made up. And OCs and stuff.**

 **~Gemstone**

Ray finished the final line of her drawing of her brother, Mahdi, in flight on his Deadly Nadder, a black-and-aquamarine female by the name of Skyracer. She flashed him a thumbs-up and he landed, hopping of Skyracer fluidly. Mahdi examined Ray's handiwork. "Excellent, what journal are you on now?"

"I forget, I think it was six or—"

Ray stopped talking as golf-ball-sized piece of hail caught her on the shoulder. It felt like a Gronckle had just banged its tail against her arm. Pain spread like a starburst through the left side of her body. "Ow!" she complained, rubbing her shoulder. "That was completely random," said Mahdi thoughtfully. "Whatever, Mahdi, can't you just go get some Tide Glider spit from the hou…?" A copper-and-white Woolly Howl dove from the sky, violet eyes gleaming. Ray and Mahdi jumped aside as it landed.

Aldwyn's best friend, Hiro, bounded off. **(If you've seen Big Hero 6, Hiro looks just like the Hiro in there)** Hiro was a short, rail-thin, small kind of kid. His jet-black hair was messy and slightly wind-blown, and his chocolate brown eyes twinkled like they always did. His dragon, Starflight, was a Woolly Howl, and therefore could influence the weather, particularly hail. Whenever Ray saw Hiro on his dragon, or Mahdi on his, or anybody on any dragon, she was jealous.

"Seen Aldwyn?" asked Hiro. Ray jerked her thumb towards the house. Starflight flapped his great coppery wings and soared into the dragonkeep above the house. A roar from Toothless and Stormfly greeted the Woolly Howl. Skyracer followed Starflight into the keep. Ray and Mahdi followed Hiro to the house, where Flynn, the eldest Haddock child, was playing with Boulder, a stone gray Terrible Terror and hunting dragon, Aldwyn, the youngest, was eating a bowl of ice cream and reading a book, and Jeanette, the second-youngest Haddock, was doing schoolwork. Jeanette looked pointedly at Mahdi. "Oi! What's the most common camouflage form a Changewing'll take?" Mahdi shrugged uncomfortably. Jeanette groaned and leaned back in her chair. "Nobody knows!" she exclaimed, exasperated. Flynn glanced at her once, then turned back to Boulder. Aldwyn kept reading.

"Depends on the environment," came a voice. Jeanette sat up straight, scribbling down the answer, while Mahdi exclaimed "Dad!" Hiccup walked in, grinning. Astrid followed him. "Hey, Hiro," greeted Astrid. Hiro was often at the Haddock house and Hiccup, Astrid, Jeanette, Flynn, Ray, and Mahdi had gotten used to his presence. Hiro grinned. "Hello, Hiccup."

"Staying for dinner?"

"Nah, you've got the Jorgensons coming over, haven't you?"

Hiccup looked thoroughly surprised at this news. "Yeah, we do! I forgot!" Ray kept in a groan. Edwina and Scorpius Jorgenson, the children of the family, loved to poke fun that Ray, Jeanette, Flynn, and Aldwyn were dragonless. Jeanette and Aldwyn, who had always been rather shy and quiet children, simply quailed beneath the jibes. Ray ignored them. Flynn often lost his temper. He liked to get involved, which usually got him into trouble.

"Sorry, Hiro, I know you just got here—"

"That's okay; I was just about to go—"

"You were?" Aldwyn had finally looked up from his book, looking rather taken aback. Hiro nodded apologetically. "Starflight says a storm's coming tonight—a bad one, because when I asked he kept nodding a lot and he's not and idiot. You should probably have dinner with the Jorgensons some other night." Hiccup shook his head. "Can't—" A rap at the door.

Ray opened it, but it was not the Jorgensons—it was, in fact, their messenger Fireworm, who they had named Flametongue. An envelope was attached. Once they had sent Flametongue back, Ray opened and read aloud. Hiro had left by now, too, flying home with Starflight.

 _Haddocks,_

 _We are sorry; we cannot enjoy a dinner tonight with you. Earlier we overheard Hiro Hamada_ **(yeah, I did that)** _talking to his Woolly Howl, Starflight, about a large storm coming tonight. Perhaps tomorrow night we shall share the same table, but tonight we'd prefer to stay indoors. Thank you and good night._

 _P.S. This is Snotlout. I'm not afraid of the storm. I just want to keep my kids safe. And my wife. I'm not staying indoors because I'm afraid of the storm. I'm not afraid of anything. I'm only locking all the doors to keep the wind from blowing them open. The windows too._

Ray snorted. "Right, Snotlout's not afraid of anything, and Toothless will kill Dad." Hiccup looked at her reproachfully. Ray gave a shifty grin and sidestepped away. "Um—homework—" and she half-leapt into her room. She opened her journal and curled up in her bed with a pencil. In the hours that came, Hiro Hamada and the Woolly Howl Starflight were recreated in the page.

On the next one created was Tadashi Hamada and his Woolly Howl Frozebolt. Ray, having no color, was unable to color in Frozebolt, who was supposed to have a silver woolly mane, such was the way of the Woolly Howls, a white base color, and a purple underbelly. Ray sighed and lay back on her pillow a bit sadly. Being without a dragon, a Viking's lifelong partner and friend, was worth than death to a Viking whom had a dragon. Ray had no idea what she would do with a dragon.

Why did she want one so bad?

She closed her eyes and saw herself on a dragon easily recognizable. Toothless flew above the clouds. But Toothless was her father's, not hers. Ray had her family, her friends, her hunting dragons. So why did she feel so lonely? So incomplete?

A large rumbling shook the house. Ray toppled off her bed. "RAY!" came her mother's voice. "Mom!?" Ray ran out of her room, and saw the house in ruins. A wall and part of the roof was torn away. The sky was dark and overcast and pounding down rain that fell so hard it hurt. Ray was soaked in an instant. Flynn, Hiccup, Aldwyn, and Mahdi were desperately trying to pull up Jeanette, who had slipped in the mud and was sliding down the hill. "Jeanette!" Ray screamed. She was barely heard over the howling wind and the roaring thunder. Toothless, Stormfly, and Skyracer tumbled into the room from the dragonkeep. Toothless cooed at Hiccup. Hiccup stole one glance at his dragon.

Then everything went wrong.

A giant tidal wave rose from the sea. It was if the sea itself was roaring at the Haddocks, soaring nearer and nearer. The wave towered over the house. It trembled for a second in which Skyracer, Stormfly, and Toothless leapt to shield their Riders.

And then with a mighty crash, the wave fell.

Ray felt the salty water fill her consciousness. Her eyes may have been open, they may have been closed, she wasn't sure. It was in her lungs, her nose, her mouth. It was everything in Ray's world. A distant calling. " _Jeanette! Flynn! Aldwyn! Ray!"_ It sounded like her father. A roar followed the call. Ray surfaced once. She saw the wrecked ruins of her home, her father, mother, brother, and respective dragons, roaring and calling for her, Jeanette, Flynn, and Aldwyn.

And then a wave pulled her under once more, and Ray said good-bye to the light.

. . .

" _RAY! JEANETTE! FLYNN! ALDWYN!_ " They were still calling. The moon had risen and lowered considerably since the tidal wave that had stolen Hiccup's children. He ran along the beach, though he had known it was hopeless the second Ray's head went back under. Toothless padded up to him. He looked at him sadly through his green eyes. Hiccup looked right back into them. He reached out and Toothless pressed his muzzle into Hiccup's hand.

Toothless was ready—was he?

Hiccup climbed onto the Night Fury's back. "Let's go, bud," he said. Toothless cooed and leapt into the air. In ten minutes Berk was a dot on the horizon. Hiccup pulled some things and slid off Toothless, opening his gliding wings near the glassy surface of the ocean, surprisingly calm and smooth. The sea reflected the starry night sky. _It's as if the storm never happened,_ Hiccup thought.

The moon gleamed but lowered slowly. Hiccup looked until dawn. There was no sign. Back on Toothless now, Hiccup landed on a small, tiny island. Toothless curled around and Hiccup leaned against him. He cried. He had lost so much. His father, right when he had been reunited with his mother. His children.

What did the vast, merciless, inhospitable sea plan to do with his kids?

 _Where were they?_

. . .

Flynn woke without opening his eyes, coughing out a good gallon of water. He was still soaked. He rolled into his back. He basked in the sun, breathing deeply. He finally sat up, opening his eyes. Ray, Jeanette, and Aldwyn were all ashore as well, Jeanette still halfway in the surf. Flynn went around and woke them one by one. Each coughed out a load of water.

It was then Flynn noticed the bizarre scenery of the island that had saved their lives. The beach was not sand, but light blue pebbles, and the leaves on the trees were dark purple. The bark was of the deepest blacks, the underbrush lavender. Strange banana-shaped fruits the color of ripe blueberries dappled the trees, and the soil in the forest was a rich, dark red-brown. Flynn stood, running a hand along the remarkably smooth bark of one of the trees. "Amazing," he whispered.

Jeanette held a dead fish arm's length away. "I found this on the beach. It isn't rotted yet, so I s'pose we could eat it." Flynn noticed Ray gag silently. "It's all we've got," he sighed. Jeanette froze.

Aldwyn, next to her, did the same. "Don't. Move." Flynn and Ray slowly turned around.

An electric blue Night Fury with deep, sky blue eyes was readying it's plasma to fire.

At _them_.

 **Kinda short, I know, but it's awesome, right? That was Sonic. So this is about the Four Furies—the Storm Fury, the Sky Fury, the Sea Fury, and the Moon Fury. I have nothing else to say. Review!**

 **~Gemstone**


End file.
